Not as it seems (Phanfict)
by BecauseIcould
Summary: So this is my first phan/fanfiction. please send me your opinions so I can improve on my next one. Hope you like it and thanks for reading, enjoy... :D
1. Heartbroken (1)

Phil POV

"Hey Dan, what are we doing for tea?" I wait for a reply, "Dan?" I wait again "Oi! Dan!" I say louder and start to look for him.

I knock on his door and wait; I hear nothing so I go in to see him lay on his bed.

"Didn't want to answer me then?" I say being quite annoyed, but then I see the tear that he's wiping from his eye and the bottle he has in his hand. "What's wrong Dan?" I say in a calmer voice.

"Nothing," he fakes a smile in my direction, "I'm perfectly fine." He slurs.

I take the bottle away from him and he tries to protest but I push him down.

I go over to his laptop and open it up, Facebook pops up and there is a picture of Dan's ex (Becky) and her new boyfriend, also the guy that Becky cheated him on with.

"I wasn't good enough," another tear comes down his eye, "Why wasn't I good enough, He was and, I… I wasn't. Now there happy and I'm… I'm alone." he starts to sob quietly. I've never seen Dan like this before. I've seen him angry, sad, annoyed, but never heartbroken, never falling apart. I just had to try and pick up the pieces.

I sit on his bed "Hey, hey, you are good enough, you're perfect." I sooth, wiping a tear away as I move his hair out of his eyes. "Ok, never forget it. She was a bitch and he isn't any better, you're too good for both of them." I hush, he tries to smile but I know from his eyes he didn't believe what I was saying. "Anyway, why don't you go sit in the lounge, I'll get some pasta going and we'll just chill, yeah?"

He nods and we both go into the lounge, I turn the TV on for him, turn the pasta on and go and get a blanket. When I walk back into the lounge he's just sat there staring at the wall.

"Here you go," I say while putting the blanket on the sofa next to him. He doesn't grab it even though he's shivering. I sigh and pick it back up, I unfold it. Then I lean over to wrap it round him.

There was some recognition on his face "Thanks." he barely whispers.

When the pasta is done, I bring it through, we watch TV for an hour and I can't help but notice that he hasn't touched the pasta. I look over to Dan to see him looking at me; he looks away when our eyes meet.

It went quite cold suddenly, brr, I shivered.

"Phil." Dan whispers with his croaky voice, I looked over to see him opening the blanket, showing that there was space. I climbed over and sit with him.


	2. tangled (2)

**So my second chapter YAY! :) (might get a tad heated in this on but not seriously) **

I don't know what happened, but when I wake up, Dan has his head on my shoulder and his arm cuddling me. I try to move to not disturb him; he looks so sweet when he is asleep, really young and innocent. Shut up Phil, I thought to myself, normal guys don't think that about other guys, not unless there, well... and I'm not so, Shut the hell up Phil.

At the feel of me moving Dan wakes up, "Don't go." He whispers. Then he starts to sob. I pull him closer so he can cry on my shoulder. We fall in and out of sleep.

We must have got tangled in the blanket because the next time I open my eyes, we're lay facing each other, our legs entwined and the blanket seems to be keeping us together. Dan is awake I can see him watching me as I open my eyes. I try to move my legs, but I hadn't realized that the blanket that wrapped me to Dan's legs is the only thing keeping me on the sofa. I fall backwards, but Dan grabs my arms just in time. He pulls me back up a bit to quickly and with too much strength.

My lips were almost touching his, I can feel his heart getting faster and I see his eyes watching my lips. The weird thing was it didn't seem awkward or bad, it almost seemed... right. I feel his breath on my lips as his panting gets shallow.

He pulled me closer, "Phil," He whispers barely audible, then he puts his lips right by my ear "kiss me.".

I don't know why, but I do. I'm not the drunk one, I have no excuse, I'm not gay, I'm bi but never... I'd never thought of Dan this way.

His lips were hot against mine, moving faster, he opens my mouth with his tongue, there is something urgent behind it. He bites on my lip and I actually moan. Where the hell did that come from I think to myself. I feel something on my leg, at first I think it's the blanket, then I realize...

I pulled away, "Wow, Dan calm down." I whisper. He starts to kiss me again, this time slower, he puts his hands in my hair and his leg rubs mine. He moves more on top of me, straddling me, this time I start to get a bit, well ... excited. I panic, what would Dan think, had he realized? He pulls away slightly, putting his mouth next to my ear.

I felt him pant then he laughs softly. "Hypocrite." He whispers.

We kiss for a few more minutes then fall asleep for the final time.

I wake up on the sofa, on my own. I look around for Dan but I can't see him, then I find the note with my name written across the front in Dan's scrawl. Oh no, I think, he's realized that I'm a freak and he's moving out.

**Sorry my chapters are so short guys - or they seem to be to me :/**


	3. Confused (3)

I open the note, 'Just gone to get some milk, be back soon :) ' I sigh with relief.

I hear the lock go and the front door open. "Hey, Phil, are you up?" He walks into the lounge.

"Yeah, hi." I smile.

Dan sits down opposite me. There's a long awkward pause.

Dan sighs "So, I'm guessing you want to talk about last night," Dan breaks the silence. I nod, "Well you might have to clear a few things up with me; I'm a bit blurry."

Oh, no what if he didn't remember.

"Um, what do you remember?" I ask nervously.

"Well opening the bottle," He laughs, "You coming in, watching TV, feeling alone and confused, you being there, uh... the um... kissing." Thank god he remembers.

"Well, what do you feel about it, are you uh, you know on the other team, um?" Why did I always make things so awkward.

"Ha!" he laughs, "Well I know I'm bi Phil, no denying that. I was just feeling alone, and hurt, drunk, I needed someone, and you were there."

"But, what about the..." I didn't know how to say it, and I looked at his 'area'.

"Oh that, well I'm bi anyway, and you're attractive, so there's no reason why I wouldn't get excited. How do you feel about it Phil, I'm cool either way."

"I, uh, I don't know." I murmured, "I'm. I'm going to go..." I gestured vaguely in the air.

Dan POV

I feel so bad when I saw the look on Phil's face, when he walked out of the room, I'd basically just told him that I'd used him. That the only reason it happened was because I was drunk, alone and he 'happened' to be there. That he was 'convenient'.

I don't know whether I could admit my true feelings. Hell I don't even know what I feel yet!

I don't know what this means but not just anyone can get me like that, I haven't ever been with a girl or the drunken guy kisses at parties and felt that good. There was something about Phil, something maybe even I hadn't realized before. I can't be gay though, I haven't even told my parents that I'm bi yet. How the hell would they react?

I try to put Phil to the back of my mind and start on my new video in the lounge. It was going fine until Phil came in and I couldn't help but check his bum out.

I shook my head and try to get on with the rest of the day.

That night I go to bed and I just can't get him out of my mind, I was so tempted to go into his room and… well I don't know. It's not like he wants to even look at me anytime soon. I got up at 4am to get a drink, on the way back I pass his room. I almost knock almost turn the handle, almost go in, but I don't. I just walk back to my room.

Phil POV

I can't get Dan out of my head, I know he said it was nothing to him. But… I don't know he just seemed too, I don't know. Not that I think he'd lie but, you don't just get… well, aroused by someone you don't even fancy. Even if they're fit you don't just suddenly get turned on. There has to be a spark, a …

Uh I don't.

I just can't get him out of my head. Last night just kept replaying in my head. Our legs entwined, his moan, when… when he bit my lip, when he got on top, when…

STOP THINKING PHIL I think, stop it.

I hear the sink run in the kitchen, then footsteps, I think they stop outside my door. I wait in silence. Would Dan come in?

It was silent for a few minutes but then I hear his door close.

**I tried to make this chapter longer, tell me if you like what you've read so far :D**


	4. Together? (4)

Dan POV

The next day passes quickly, I try to forget about it but I can't, it just keeps replaying on my mind. Then we both go to get something from the kitchen side at the same time and our hands touch. We look at each other for a second, my breath goes shallow. Then he turns and walks away.

I was pretty sure of my feelings now. The other night wasn't like the nights we sat up talking and ended up falling asleep next to one another. This is… Well I don't know what this is but it's driving me crazy.

I sit in my bed, but I can't sleep. Maybe I should go to him. What if he rejects me? Well I kind of rejected him the other day so it would be understandable.

I stand up and walk to his door. It was a tiny bit open. I can just see him lay there on his bed, he is wearing his cute PJ's. I looked down at myself realizing, that I only have PJ bottoms on. I could go back to my room, but I know I wouldn't have the courage to come back.

I creaked to door open and step in. Phil's head lifts up. "What? Dan? What time is it?" He asks putting on his glasses and looks at his clock. "Jeez, Dan it 3am!"

"I know, sorry, I just…" I stand awkwardly in the door way. I think he realizes and gestures for me to come over. I go and sit next to him on his bed. "I've been thinking… about the other night." Phil nods, wow he looks adorable in those glasses, "I was thinking that… I.. sorry, this is hard for me to say."

"Ok, it's fine." He says, touching my arm, he means it in a friendly way, but I jump away. I don't want to get distracted.

"Well, I… I really, really…" Why was I so bad about my feelings, "I just need to… to say."

"I really… I just." I have no words. I have no idea how to say it. "I… Well… It's just that…"

"Jeez Dan, spit it out."

I kiss him, long and deep, and after a second he kisses me back. I pull away, embarrassed. "I liked it, a lot, well more than a lot and I want to be with you and I'm not sure, but I like you and I…"

"Shut up, you idiot." He says kissing me. "What does this mean then?" he asks after a while. "Do you want to experiment or do you want to be, with me with me, as in boyfriend?" He blushes, "It's just I'm all for experimenting but, if I'm just your 'revision guide' I'm not sure if I'm in."

"No, I get what you mean, boyfriend is what I want, if you're..?" I shrug.

"Course I am silly." He smiled, "Now come here."

He pulls me round and cuddles up to me. I kiss his forehead and play with his hair. It is a weird adjustment, I mean I'd never been with a boy seriously before but it seems right and more than anything, easy.

I start to make patterns on his back with my finger.

I pulled his chin up to mine and kiss him, my tongue opens his mouth and he pulls me closer. I help him pull his top over his head. I nip at his lip. His hands entwine in my hair.

We stop after a while, both panting and smiling. He kisses my jaw-bone and down to my neck. It feels like he's sucking on my neck. I realize what he's doing. "Phil!" I push him off. I get up and look in the mirror. "I'm seeing my parents in two days I can't have a love bite!" I shake my head. I can see him in the mirror behind me.

He's got this wide-eyed dopey look on his face. I can't stay mad at Phil for long. I smile and climb back into his arms.


	5. Andrea (5)

**Phil POV**

3 months on…

I look up at Dan, I love him. I haven't told him this yet but I do. I think I've known for a while now. Who wouldn't He's Handsome, smart, funny. He's the perfect boyfriend.

He saw me staring at him and smiles back, "What you staring at?"

I shake my head "Nothing." I beam back.

I play with our fingers as they entwine under the table. This was as exclusive as it got in public. We'd only told three people in the world Peej (KickthePj) Chris (Crabstickz) and Carrie (It'sWayPastMyBedtime).

They had been so supportive of us but we weren't planning for anyone else to find out, not for a long time yet anyway. We're happy just the way we are.

"OMG, is it. OMG IT IS!" I hear some girls scream and see them run up to us. We immediately let go of each others hands. "DAN, YOU'RE DANISNOTONFIRE OMG, I LOVE YOU, YOU'RE MY INSPIRATION." One of the girls practically jumped on Dan. This was the only downside of Dan being awesome, we couldn't have a quite night out just to ourselves. The fans would always find us and most of the time they were looking for him. Of course I didn't mind I love the fans but when you can't go outside without worrying if you'll be recognized it can get annoying.

Dan as always hugs them back, chats and laughs with them, joking and talking to them easily, with no hesitation. I just smiled at him. I wish I was as confident as him.

Then I notice a girl, hovering at the back, she has mousey brown hair and is nervously staring at the floor. I nod to Dan so he knows where I am going and I get up. I notice the girls slip into my seat as soon as I step away. It is like I was never there in the first place.

I walk over to the girl. She looks up at me. I smile back to her.

"Hey how come you aren't gushing over Dan like the others." I wink.

She laughs, "I'm more of a er… a Phil fan to be honest." She says quietly blushing.

"Why are you so embarrassed?" I ask curious.

"It's just you must get this a lot and I don't want to be like that and be a pain. It must be hard going out and being recognized."

"Yeah it is, but you're not a pain." I gesture to a table in the corner, "Do you want to sit and talk?"

She nods, "You want anything to drink?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. She puts her bag down and a book she was holding on the table, "What's that?" I ask trying not to pry.

"Oh, just a stupid sketchbook, it's not that great." She shrugs.

"Mind if I?" she shrugs, I take that as a yes. I smile and open the cover.

On the first page I'm greeted with amazing cartoons and squiggles and doodles around the name Andrea. The next is a sad picture of a girl crying, the next few are pictures of celebrities and famous people. Then next face I come across is me. Wow it's really good.

"Wow Andrea you have a real talent." I say as I pass the book back, "Honestly they're beautiful sketches and so accurate."

She takes the book back, she shrugs again, this time the top part of her sleeve drops down to reveal masses of crosses. Not drawings, puckered skin on her shoulder. I know exactly what it is as soon as I see it. It's only for a few seconds as she pulls the shirt back up to hide them again.

"Andrea." I start, she shakes her head, giving me a look. "If you ever want to talk… here," I write my number down on a napkin and slide it across the table. I grab her hand, "Don't hesitate, I know what you're going through and I want to help." She nods wiping a tear away.

I never give my number out, especially to fans but she seems different, I feel like I can trust her.

I see that her friends are leaving "Well, it looks like your leaving." I gesture over to her friends.

"I guess I am." She laughs.

I put my arms out, as if it's a question, she nods and I pull her in. I kiss her on the cheek, I pull and nod to my number "Use it." I say as I look her in the eyes.

She nods and smiles, walking away.

"So you guys were pretty close." I jump as I hear Dan's voice in my ear. "Who was she"

"hmm, why jealous?" I wink at him.

"Maybe a bit." He smiles.

"Well, you don't have to worry, you're the only one I want." I kiss him on the cheek.

He gives me a look, "Phil!"

I look around, "No one saw. Don't worry."

He smiles, "Ok. Lets go home."

"Come on," I grab his hand and start to run.

We get home in about, 5 minutes. Dan slumps against the door, puffing "Why the f*** did you make me run?" He smiles in between puffs.

"Dan language!" I sit down next to him, "We so need more exercise!" I say also out of breath.

He raises an eyebrow.


	6. Maybe it wasn't a good idea (6)

** Dan POV**

I told Phil to invite Andrea over for tea tonight. I think he was worried that she would make me jealous but she and Phil had become friends and I wanted them to feel comfortable in front of me.

Anyway Andrea seemed great, she was quiet at first but she was really funny and a great girl. I know she has some problems, her life hasn't been easy, but I loved the fact that Phil was trying to help.

"Hey Phil do you want to go get some food for tonight?" I shout while I dry my hair off.

"Yeah, one sec." Phil comes out of his room and kisses me on the forehead. I felt butterflies in my stomach, "Hey, I like your hobbit hair, don't straighten it today." He kisses me again, this time on the lips.

"Mm..." I kiss him back then his neck.

"Hey I thought we needed to go to the shops." Phil laughs. I feel a growl in the back of my throat.

"Come on then."

We're in town within 10 minutes. We find a few things in the shop and go to pay. We jokingly chased each other down the aisles. Phil finally caught me wrapping me round into him and kissing me. "Phil!" I whisper angrily pulling away.

"Sorry, I just can't help it, I want to be open with you, I don't care who sees!" He whispers back.

"Faggots." Someone says under their breath as they push by. Jeez I hate that word so much. I look up to Phil hoping he hasn't had to hear that, but he has, I can see the tear already in his eye.

I'm so angry, "Excuse me." I tap on the persons back. He turns around. "Do you want to say that again?" He glares back at me.

"Dan, come on," Phil grabs my arm and pulls me away.

We pay and leave, I'm still fuming from that guy.

We take some of the back routes back to the apartment so we can hold hands.

"Ah up, look it's the fags." I hear someone shout from behind us.

I go to turn round but someone's hand is on my mouth, I feel a gun pressed to my back and someone whispers in my ear. "Stay still or you're both dead!" Maybe saying something earlier wasn't a good idea.

He knocks me in the head with the side of the gun.

It all goes black.


	7. A call for help (7)

**Still Dan POV**

I wake up.

My hands are chained to a gate above my head. I look around in panic. Where's Phil. I look to my right and see him slumped against the gate. Only standing from the pull of the chains.

"Oh, so you've decided to join us." The familiar mans voice spits in my face.

"What do you want with us?" I ask.

"We don't want anything to do with you. We just don't want your 'kind' in our area."

"It's not your area. 'Mate' you don't own it and we aren't a different species so you can f*** off!"

He punched me square in the face. I feel my nose crunch. Phil must have woken from the sound as when I look over he's awake.

I see the panic on his face when he sees my nose and the blood I can now feel pouring down.

"Don't talk to me like that, you piece of s***." He spits getting very close to my face.

"So, what's your plan, rough us up and leave us here?" I say trying to keep my cool.

"No; by the end of this you'll think death is a better option." Phil whimpers, "Oh, I didn't know sleeping beauty had joined us." He smiles a wicked smile.

"If. You. Lay. A. Finger. On. him." I say quietly but with warning.

"You'll what, beat me up." He says while a few other lads laugh behind him, one of them comes and spits in my face and yanks my hair pulling my face in to the fence. It stings.

"So sleeping beauty, how are you today?" the 'gang leader' walks over to Phil. Phil stays silent. The man picks up a chain and dangles it across the floor.

"No, no, no." I pray for him to put it down.

"What we don't speak." He snarls at Phil. The chain goes into the air and onto Phil's shoulder. I see him wince; he grits his teeth. I close my eyes, I can't bear to watch him suffer. I just hear the repetitive whips but can't bring myself to open my eyes.

Suddenly I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I'd put it to silent when me and Phil had gone to the cinema. I try to shift so no one sees. Moving hopefully to answer the phone so whoever is calling can get help for us. After the 5th buzz it stops. I'm not sure whether I've managed to answer it or whether it has stopped. I try my luck.

I take a breath, I know I'm going to get punished for this, "So, you grab two gay guys. When they're walking the back ways home from the corner shop. Drag them off into the first Alley you find and chain them up. Doesn't that make you sound kind of gay?"

"You little S***" He comes at me, gun in his hand.

Phil POV

My visions blurred I can barely make out the scene. Why did Dan say that? Is all I can think. He must have known that would set him off.

Then a gun comes into view. It's pointing at Dan.

I feel the anxiety building up in me. I fade in and out of consciousness.

BANG.

I wake up again. I'm not sure what's happened but I'm pretty sure that's a gun shot. I look over to Dan. He's slumped, unmoving, like a rag doll pulled up with strings.

"STOP." A girl screams, out of breath, running towards us. "And don't try anything with me, I've already rang the ambulance and police."

I feel some relief but I'm still worried for Dan, I can't loose him. I see the flicker of brown hair, she turns to the ringleader.

There's shock on their faces, "Justin?!"

I realize they know each other. "Oh, I cannot believe you!" She screams at his face.

"But Andrea… I…They…" He stutters, trying to grab her.

"What? They're being themselves who cares who they love." He tries to grab her again, "No, get away from me!" She screams, "GO, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" She yells, "NOW!... I wont be home tonight or ever so just leave." He walks away, head down his gang following him.

"Phil." She runs over to me, her hand caresses my face, "are you okay?" I see her examine me.

"Dan." Is all I can say before I black out again.


	8. Waking up (8)

**YAY finally new chapter, another should be up soon, thank you for all your messages and sorry to keep you waiting J**

**Phil POV**

I wake up to pasty white walls and a constant bleep it takes me a few minutes to realize I'm in a hospital. "Dan." I whisper.

Someone grabs my hand. "Hi Phil, " Andrea hugs me lightly. I wince in pain. "Yeah, sorry about that, you've broken 7 rips."

"Dan. " I say again. "Is he..?"

"Yes, he's fine, he's in theatre at the moment, they're stitching him up for you." She smiles and I smile back.

"Thanks, Andrea, how did you know?" I ask

"I rang Dan and he picked up, I figured out where you were from what he was saying. I ran down the back roads to the shop, checking every alley. When I heard that gun shot, Phil… When I heard… " She blinked back tears, "But anyway you're fine so I'm fine."

"Who's Justin?" I ask.

"Well, you ok with a long story?" She smiles.

I laugh, "Well I'm not going anywhere."

Dan POV

When I wake up I am confused, there are people rushing round me and a doctor at the end of my bed. _What happened? Where am I?_

BANG.

I sit up and cover my head, pain almost immediately hits me. I feel someone's hand on my back, "GET AWAY, GET AWAY, STOP DOING THIS TO US." I scream, then I feel something in my arm, my vision goes blurry and I feel myself falling back into the darkness.

I fall in and out of dreams of guns, pain and a boy with black hair, I don't know who he is but I feel as if I know him. As if I'd follow him anywhere.

The next time I wake up I'm alone, everything is quiet. I look around I can see a note on the table next to me telling me to press the button when I wake up.

I do and a doctor comes rushing in.

He smiles at me "Hi, Dan nice to see your with us. How are you feeling?"

"Good I guess, but why am I here?" I ask confused.

"You, don't remember?" He shines a light in my eyes, "Look up."

"No, I've got a pain in my stomach but the last thing I remember is getting my GCSE results." I mutter, trying to figure it out.

I see a flash of concern on his face. He tries to smile reassuringly, but I can still tell he is slightly worried, "Well anyway, your parents and Phil are waiting outside if you're okay with them coming in."

"Yeah of course." I smile, he doesn't seem to be worried anymore. He walks to the door, "Oh one second, can I ask you something?"

He turns around, "Yes, Dan?"

"Who's Phil?"

**Ahh sorry it's so short :/**


	9. Phil? (9)

**Dan pov**

"How could I of forgot? If this guys has been in my life for over 5 years. How the hell would I forget him?" I was annoyed and confused and upset. It didn't make sense I remembered everything else but I couldn't remember a person who supposedly meant something to me?

"Dan it's because you have been through a trauma with Phil so your mind has blocked him and every memory of him out so you don't go though pain." The doctor said calmly back to me.

"Trauma! Why does everyone keep going on about trauma? Why can't someone f****** tell me what happened?" I yelled. I grabbed my stomach in pain, I started to lift my shirt to see what it was.

"Dan, you might not want to do that." My mum said, wincing as she saw it.

It had been stitched up and was starting to heal, but I knew what it was, "I got shot?" I murmured. I put two and two together, "Phil shot me? Is that why I can't remember him?"

"No, no Dan, Phil couldn't hurt a fly let alone a person." My mum walked over. "Phil and your new friend Andrea were talking to us about what happened and they've arrested the guys who did this to you."

"Why would people attack us?" I asked confused.

"Before I say I want you to know, that me and your father accept you who ever you are. We are not angry at you, just that you hadn't told us earlier."

"What?" I ask, impatient.

"You and Phil are together." She smiles, "I'm actually really happy for you Daniel."

"Ok" I tried to process it, I have a boyfriend that I can't remember, how long have we been going out, am I gay? Bi-sexual? I guess they were questions for Phil. "So we got beaten up as we are together?"

Mum nodded.

"Can I see him?" I ask.

"Yes sure, we just need to explain the situation to him first."

Phil POV

He didn't remember me? My boyfriend had blocked me out of his memories?

"He wants to see you though, which is a good sign." The doctor said to me, I nodded and went for the door, he grabbed my arm, "I just have to warn you before you go in, if he starts to remember he could get angry or over-sensitive." He told me in a hushed tone. "We'll teach you how to cope with these 'trauma moments' as he –if it's ok with you- will need to go back to his normal environment with you."

I nodded and walked in.

Dan POV

I was talking to my mum when I saw a man; out of the corner of my eye, walk into the room. He had black hair and was looking down, he was hovering by the door as if he was unsure of himself.

My mum looked up too, "Phil." So this was Phil, he looked up at the sound of his name. I gasped, he was the man I'd been dreaming about.

He slowly walked over to the side of my bed. "Hi Dan," He beamed at me.

"Hi, er, Phil." I smiled back.

"Um, the doctor said that you were coming back with me in a few days if you're ok with that." He shrugged.

I looked over to my mum, I felt like I trusted Phil but I had only just met him, well sort of.

She nodded, "Yeah that sounds good." I said.


	10. Going home (10)

A few days later…

Phil POV

"We'll have to actually wait for the lift today." I chuckled at Dan on his crutches.

"Don't we normally?" He asked.

"No, we run up the stairs, quicker than waiting." I smiled.

"Running… what is this?" He laughed, this sounded like the Dan I knew.

We went up to the flat and I showed him round, then he went into his room to rest.

"Phil!" I heard him call a few minutes later. When I went into his room, he was still stood by his bed. "Can you help?" He blushed, embarrassed, gesturing to his bed.

"Yeah sure." I lifted him up slightly so he could roll on, "You're stomach hurting still?" I asked. He nodded, "Do you want to get changed or are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine thanks." He smiled.

Dan POV

When Phil left I opened up the laptop next to me on the bed. I went on to google, it wasn't like I'd find anything about him. The internet is massive and I'm no detective. 'Phillip Lester' I typed into the search engine. 'AmazingPhil' I went on to tumblr and twitter and all these other sites where people were saying how much they loved him. I saw a link to 'youtube' and clicked on it.

"Hi guys." Phil waved at me through the screen. I watched one video after another, he was so amazing and creative and funny. I couldn't help but laugh.

Phil POV

I could hear Dan laughing through the next room, I walked in to see him on his laptop watching my videos.

"So you like that." I said making him jump, he nodded. I sat down next to him and moved the cursor , "What about this?" I clicked on a video of me and him. He smiled as he watched the two of us on the screen.

"Am I in lots of your videos?" He asks.

"You have your own youtube account. Danisnotonfire, you have 1 million subscribers."

He shook his head in disbelief as he looked through his videos.

Dan POV

Later that night I went to get a drink. I went to open a cupboard but was overwhelmed by dizziness, I fell backwards onto the floor. Images of a gun and Phil and an alley flashed in my mind. I felt my self falling into the darkness.

"Dan," Someone nudged me "Dan, come on" the voice became more frantic.

I tried to sit up, Phil propped me up against his legs, fanning my face.

"What happened, we were in the alley, he pulled out a gun, you." I pointed at Phil, "You were there."

"Dan?" Phil looked confused, "What is the last thing you remember?"

"The alley, why?"

"Do you remember me then, like from years ago?" He asked.

I was confused now, "What do you mean, of course I remember you." I leant up to kiss him on the cheek.

"You, don't remember the hospital?" He asked.

"What hospital?" I ask.

"I have a lot of explaining to do." He sighed.


	11. Moving on (11)

**Some years later**

Dan POV

"So today we are joined by youtubers, Phil Lester and Dan Howell. How are you guys today?" said Sarah.

"We're good thanks Sarah." I smiled over to her.

"I hear you guys have been traveling the country, would you like to tell us what you've been doing?"

Phil took this question, "We've been traveling to do talks on sexuality, and how it's okay to be homosexual or bisexual."

"Yes." I injected, "We feel that from our own experiences we want to help other people in similar situations."

"Very admirable, but wasn't your situation more serious than many others? There was a gun involved was there not?" Sarah asked.

I smiled, "Yes there was but you would be surprised how many people are alienated and put in bad situations very similar to ours because of their sexuality. Ours may have seemed serious but there are many cases the same."

"Am I right in saying that the gang member was one of your friends?"

"No it was our friend, Andrea's brother who she no longer speaks to." Phil injected defensively.

"And how long have you been together?"

"4 years," Phil looked into my eyes and squeezing my hand, "but it seems like forever."

"Aw you guys are so sweet," Sarah gushed, "That's all we have time for, for now but if you want to ask Dan and Phil any questions about sexuality email this address…"

We walked outside, "I love you Dan," Phil took my hands and kissed me.

"Aw that's a shame because I was thinking of leaving you for Sarah." I kissed him back.

"Daaaaannn." He whined pulling away.

I kissed his cheek "I love you too."

** Hope you guys enjoyed it :) please review etc... and if you have any suggestios feel free to message me. Thanks :)**


End file.
